


At the last minute

by buttsp8jr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demons, I might write a sequel to make it less sad, Love Confessions, M/M, Suicide, a bit hopeful in the last sentence, everyone dies, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsp8jr/pseuds/buttsp8jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for revenge on his brother's death Dean gets possessed by the demon that killed him. He gains control over the demon and begs Cas to kill him to kill the Demon along with him, but will he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the last minute

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of a dream I had last night, but it ended sadder than I imagined, if people want I can write a sequel to make this happier...

Dean was standing in front of him, he’d gained control over the demon inside him, but they both knew he couldn’t keep it for long.

"Cas... Please..." Cas knew what Dean wanted, Dean wanted Cas to kill him, they both knew it was the way to kill the demon, the demon who killed Sam but a month earlier.

"I...I can't do it, I..." Dean was the most important thing in the universe for him, how could he kill him?

"It's the only way, please, please do it... P-please" Dean looked so weak and vulnerable, he hadn’t been himself ever since Sam died, but now he looked more broken than ever.

Cas took out his blade and held it to Dean's heart, he was preparing to stab, to end it, but he couldn't bring himself to make the final push.

He could barely see through all the tears flowing down his face.

He lowered his blade whilst shaking his head. "I'm sorry Dean, but I can't kill you, I just can't."

Cas could feel Dean put his arm on his shoulder. He spoke with a gentle, but sad voice, "it's okay, Cas"

Cas felt Dean's other hand around the wrist holding his angel blade, when Cas understood what Dean was doing it was too late.

Dean shoved the angel blade into his gut and pulled it out to let the blood flow out.

"NO!!!! DEAN, please, no, Dean, I...Dean..."

Dean fell to the ground and Cas followed and tried to stop the bleeding even though he knew it was pointless, no other time did he wish he still had his healing powers as he did at this exact moment.

"It's okay, Cas" Dean's voice was weak, he was so close to death.

"No, no, no, no, no, it... I.... I can't."

"Please Cas, you need to go, they're coming, they'll kill you, please."

Cas just shook his head, tears flowing even faster. His hands were soaked in blood from holding his hands over the wound.

"Cas...please...you...you need to...you need to go." Dean could barely talk.

"No, I can't, I can't lose you, I can't live without you."

"...Cas." Dean’s voice was so low, so soft, there was barely any life left in him.

"No, Dean, don't make me go, please don't make me go."

Cas could feel Dean's hand touching his cheek, Cas leaned into it.

"I have many regrets you know.*cough*" Dean coughed up blood, which made Cas’ cry even more.

“One...one of biggest was...was never telling you what you really...what you really...you really mean to me...Cas... I... I love you, and not just in a...in a friend kind of way."

Cas couldn't help but smile at that.

Cas could barely talk, but in his hoarse voice he still managed to tell Dean what he’d wanted to tell him for many years now. "I love you too Dean, I love you more than anything."

Even though Cas couldn't see much through his tears he could tell that Dean was smiling.

Dean brought his other hand up to Cas' other cheek and gently pulled Cas' face to his own.

The kiss was very gentle, Dean did have much strength left.

Cas instinctively took his hands off of Dean's wound and used them to cradle his face.

The kiss tasted like blood and tears, but was also the greatest thing Cas had ever experienced. It was all he ever imagined and more, and was all his dreams come true, for one moment he let himself imagine that Dean wasn’t dying, that he would surely soon be killed himself. He let himself imagine that everything was fine, that it was all just a nightmare.

The dream shattered when Dean's lips went still, Cas still lingered a little while before he lifted his head to look at Dean, dead Dean.

Cas couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't do anything. He heard the door open behind him, he felt the demon's behind him, but he didn't care, he didn't care about anything, Dean was dead, what else was there?

The demons didn't say anything, Cas was grateful. He never thought he'd be grateful to demons, but now he was.

He could feel the blade go through his heart, it didn't hurt, it felt...relieving.

 **  
** Hopefully he would join Dean in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, if you want me to write a sequel where they're all in happy (possibly in heaven idk) please let me know.


End file.
